Female Sexual Interest/Arousal Disorder
DSM-IV In DSM-IV, this disorder is called Female Sexual Arousal Disorder For more information, see Sexual Dysfunctions Diagnostic Criteria A'''. Persistent or recurrent inability to attain, or to maintain until completion of the sexual activity, an adequate lubrication-swelling response of sexual excitement. '''B. The disturbance causes marked distress or interpersonal difficulty. C', The sexual dysfunction is not better accounted for by another mental disorder (except another Sexual Dysfunction) and is not due exclusively to the direct physiological effects of a substance (e.g., a drug of abuse, a medication) or a general medical condition. ''Specify type: * '''Lifelong Type * Acquired Type Specify type: * Generalized Type * Situational Type Specify type: * Due to Psychological Factors * Due to Combined Factors Differential Diagnosis Sexual Dysfunction Due to a General Medical Condition Female Sexual Arousal Disorder must be distinguished from a Sexual Dysfunction Due to a General Medical Condition. The appropriate diagnosis would be Sexual Dysfunction Due to a General Medical Condition when the dysfunction is judged to be due exclusively to the physiological effects of a specified general medical condition (e.g., menopausal or postmenopausal reductions in estrogen levels, atrophic vaginitis, diabetes mellitus, radiotherapy of the pelvis). Reduced lubrication has also been reported in associated with lactation. This determination is based on history, laboratory findings, or physical examination. If both Female Sexual Arousal Disorder and a general medical condition are present but it is judged that the sexual dysfunction is not due exclusively to the direct physiological consequences of the general medical condition, then Female Sexual Arousal Disorder, Due to Combined Factors, is diagnosed. Substance-Induced Sexual Dysfunction In contrast to Female Sexual Arousal Disorder, a Substance-Induced Sexual Dysfunction is judged to be due exclusively to the direct physiological effects of a substance (e.g., reduced lubrication caused by antihypertensives or antihistamines). If both Female Sexual Arousal Disorder and substance use are present but it is judged that the sexual dysfunction is not due exclusively to the direct physiological effects of the substance use, then Female Sexual Arousal Disorder, Due to Combined Factors, is diagnosed. If the arousal problems are judged to be due exclusively to the physiological effects of both a general medical condition and substance use, both Sexual Dysfunction Due to a General Medical Condition and Substance-Induced Sexual Dysfunction are diagnosed. Other mental disorders Female Sexual Arousal Disorder may also occur in association with other Sexual Dysfunctions (e.g., Female Orgasmic Disorder). If so, both should be noted. An additional diagnosis of Female Sexual Arousal Disorder is usually not made if the sexual arousal problem is better accounted for by another mental disorder (e.g., Major Depressive Disorder, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Posttraumatic Stress Disorder). The additional diagnosis may be made when the problem with sexual arousal predates the mental disorder or is a focus of independent clinical attention. Occasional problems with sexual arousal Occasional problems with sexual arousal that are not persistent or recurrent or are not accompanied by marked distress or interpersonal difficulty are not considered to be Female Sexual Arousal Disorder. A diagnosis of Female Sexual Arousal Disorder is also not appropriate if the problems in arousal are due to sexual stimulation that is not adequate in focus, intensity, and duration. DSM-5 Diagnostic Criteria A'''. Lack of, or significantly reduced, sexual interest/arousal, as manifested by at least three of the following: # Absent/reduced interest in sexual activity. # Absent/reduced sexual/erotic thoughts or fantasies. # No/reduced initiation of sexual activity, and typically unreceptive to a partner's attempts to initiate. # Absent/reduced sexual excitement/pleasure during sexual activity in almost all or all (approximately 75%-100%) sexual encounters (in identified situational contexts or, if generalized, in all contexts). # Absent/reduced sexual interest/arousal in response to any internal or external sexual/erotic cues (e.g., written, verbal, visual). # Absent/reduced genital or nongenital sensations during sexual activity in almost all or all (approximately 75%-100%) sexual encounters (in identified contexts or, if generalized, in all contexts). '''B. The symptoms in Criterion A have persisted for a minimum duration of approximately 6 months. C'''. The symptoms in Criterion A cause clinically significant distress in the individual. '''D. The sexual dysfunction is not better explained by a nonsexual mental disorder or as a consequence of severe relationship distress (e.g., partner violence) or other significant stressors and is not attributable to the effects of a substance/medication or another medical condition. Specify ''whether: * '''Lifelong': The disturbance has been present since the individual became sexually active. * Acquired: The disturbance began after a period of relatively normal sexual function. Specify whether: * Generalized: Not limited to certain types of stimulation, situations, or partners. * Situational: Only occurs with certain types of stimulation, situations, or partners. Specify current severity: * Mild: Evidence of mild distress over the symptoms in Criterion A. * Moderate: Evidence of moderate distress over the symptoms in Criterion A. * Severe: Evidence of severe or extreme distress over the symptoms in Criterion A. Differential Diagnosis Nonsexual mental disorders Nonsexual mental disorders, such as major depressive disorder, in which there is "markedly diminished interest or pleasure in all, or almost all, activities most of the day, nearly every day," may explain the lack of sexual interest/arousal. If the lack of interest or arousal is completely attributable to another mental disorder, then a diagnosis of female sexual interest/arousal disorder would not be made. Substance/medication use Substance or medication use may explain the lack of interest/arousal. Another medical condition If the sexual symptoms are considered to be almost exclusively associated with the effects of another medical condition (e.g., diabetes mellitus, endothelial disease, thyroid dysfunction, central nervous system disease), then a diagnosis of female sexual interest/arousal disorder would not be made. Interpersonal factors If interpersonal or significant contextual factors, such as severe relationship distress, intimate partner violence, or other significant stressors, explain the sexual interest/arousal symptoms, then a diagnosis of female sexual interest/arousal disorder would not be made. Other sexual dysfunctions The presence of another sexual dysfunction does not rule out a diagnosis of female sexual interest/arousal disorder. It is common for women to experience more than one sexual dysfunction. For example, the presence of chronic genital pain may lead to a lack of desire for the (painful) sexual activity. Lack of interest and arousal during sexual activity may impair orgasmic ability. For some women, all aspects of the sexual response may be unsatisfying and distressing. Inadequate or absent sexual stimuli When differential diagnoses are being considered, it is important to assess the adequacy of sexual stimuli within the woman's sexual experience. In cases where inadequate or absent sexual stimuli are contributing to the clinical picture, there may be evidence for clinical care, but a sexual dysfunction diagnosis would not be made. Similarly, transient and adaptive alterations in sexual functioning that are secondary to a significant life or personal event must be considered in the differential diagnosis.